


Lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sparda twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nothing is as soothing as a mother's voice.
Relationships: Dante & Eva & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom.

"Dante".

The boys' laughter echoed from down the hall.

"Vergil".

"C'mon, Mom, five more minutes?", whined Vergil.

"No, it's past your bedtime".

"Three more minutes?", chimed in Dante.

"No-".

"Enough minutes for the song?".

Eva smiled. "Okay, enough minutes for the song", she said, practically dragging her sons to bed with her. With one son on either side of her, the tired mother of two hummed, running her fingers through their hair.

_In the field so green and so free, seeds gaze up._

A yawn from the older twin, followed by the younger.

_The clouds keeps them from the light,_  
_And the sky cries white tears of snow_.

Vergil buried his face into Eva's side, Dante rubbing his eyes and looking up at Eva in wonder. Their eyes and hair matched their father, but they held their mother's heart within themselves. 

"Mommy", smiled Dante, "You're the prettiest lady ever".

Eva paused her singing and giggled, "Oh, thank you, baby", she whispered, hugging him close.

Vergil smiled and nodded, "Yeah, what Dante said, you're the prettiest and bestest Mama ever".

"Alright, boys", smiled Eva, "But you know what? You're the sweetest little angles that have ever come into my life. But angles like you _need to sleep_ ".

"Yes, Mama", the boys said in unison, closing their eyes and snuggling against her.

_But still, the fragile seeds wait long for the sun to shine_  
_Dark winter away, come spring._

A small snore came from Eva's left. Vergil was out like a light. She kissed his head and sighed.

_My young seeds once again will look up to the sky,_  
_And I know they will grow strong._

A small, quiet hum came from the younger twin, Eva holding him closer and sighing to herself. Dante was out like a light, just as his brother.

_My young seeds once again will look up to the sky,_  
_And I know they will grow strong._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day, 2020!


End file.
